La equivocación de la cigüeña
by caritofornasier
Summary: El deseo de tener un hijo es muy fuerte en ambos, ellos no se conocen hasta que luego de realizase una inseminación artificial descubren q x un error de la clinica ella posee en su vientre a su hijo y es 1desconocida quien alberga al sueño de un hermanito para su nena. ¿Podran ambos superar esta prueba? ¿Podra ella desprenderce de ese bb q crecio durante 9meses dentro suyo?
1. Chapter 1

Chicas les dejo esta locura que se me ocurrio hace un par de días, espero que les guste.

Aclaración: los personajes son 100% mios al igual que la historia.

* * *

_**Capítulo I: Tomando la decisión **_

Una familia grande y numerosa, ese era el sueño de Anna Mydoll, un sueño que por ahora se veía postergado y que solo contaba con dos miembros: La pequeña Sophie y ella misma.  
Era madre soltera, había resultado embarazada de su primer novio, el chico más guapo del instituto, el capitán del equipo de futbol americano, el más popular y por el que todas babeaban. Pero además de todas esas cualidades era un cabron que cuando se enteró que su reciente novia, el ratón de biblioteca al que utilizaba para mejorar sus notas y lograr una beca en la universidad, estaba embarazada le ofreció dinero para abortar. Ella obviamente no lo acepto, y rehízo su vida lejos de su alcance. Con sus altas calificaciones logró conseguir una beca para estudiar en Harvard, con mucho esfuerzo se licencio en Lengua y literatura inglesa y gracias a su excelente promedio logró conseguir un puesto en una editorial de renombre.  
Su pequeña Sophie solo fue el impulso que necesitaba día tras día para asegurarse seguir peleando cada una de las batallas que la vida le deparaba. Solo había algo para lo que no estaba preparada, la insistencia de su pequeña en querer agrandar su familia. Situación que se intensificó luego de que su amiga Nikki le confesara que su madre la había tenido por una inseminación artificial. Fue entonces cuando la pequeña de ocho años exigió a su mamá en que ellas también podían ir al doctor para tener un hermanito, ya no había necesidad de buscar un papá.  
Durante meses lo pensó, e intento encontrar alguna otra solución, pero finalmente la idea seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza... Tenía 25 años, una carrera exitosa, pero una vida amorosa desastrosa aunque la palabra que más se adecuaba era nula, si desde que el desgraciado de Richard la abandonó, Anna se cerró a la posibilidad de amar, y por consiguiente ese sueño de contar con una gran familia solo se vería realizado mediante ese método que fomentaba su pequeña. Y la verdad no era tan descabellado, después de todo había logrado hacerlo bastante bien con Sophie, sola con su pequeña hija había logrado graduarse con honores en una de las universidades más prestigiosas del mundo y posicionarse en el mercado en menor tiempo posible, no había descuidado ni su papel como madre ni como profesional, y ahora se encontraba preparada para enfrentar el reto de ampliar su familia, de tener otro hijo.  
Con la ayuda de su amiga Diana, comenzó a buscar información de clínicas especializadas en fertilización asistida y bancos de esperma. En poco más de un mes me encontraba eligiendo perfiles de posibles candidatos a donar sus esperma para tener a su bebé.  
Sophie se involucró en todo el proceso, desde un principio, todo el tiempo hablaba de querer colaborar en todo lo relacionado a su hermanito o hermanita.  
Luego de consultarlo con el Dr. Adam Scott, decidimos que el procedimiento más adecuado sería una fecundación in-vitro, de esa manera las posibilidades de concebir en el primer intento serían mucho mayor.  
El día 24 de noviembre de 2013, asistió a la Clínica Fertility, para realizarse la extracción de ovocitos para una posterior inseminación que se realizaría un par de días después: su vida cambiaría totalmente.

_Un año había pasado desde aquella mañana cuando recibió de boca de su secretaria, que su mujer, el amor de su vida había sufrido un asalto en la vía pública y estaba internada en el hospital por un balazo que recibió._  
_Su vida en pocas horas había cambiado, el día anterior habían estado en la clínica Fertility donde habían extraído los óvulos de Abigail, su mujer, para someterse a una fecundación in vitro. La idea de tener un hijo surgió un año después de casados, pero transcurridos cuatro años sin lograr concretar un embarazo y tras muchos estudios, los médicos llegaron a la conclusión de que ella tenía problemas de fertilidad por lo que recomendaron en este caso recurrir a este método para concebir._  
_Mientras su esposa luchaba por su vida, el sonido de su teléfono logró sacar a Robert de sus pensamientos, la secretaria del Dr. Scott, lo llamaba ya que no había podido comunicarse con su esposa, necesitaba recordarles que en el día de mañana a las 8 de la mañana los esperaban para implantar los óvulos fecundados._  
_En medio de tanto dolor y tras informarle de la novedad sobre el actual estado de salud de su amada esposa decidieron congelar dichos óvulos para que pueda acceder a ellos cuando Abby se restablezca._  
_La salud de ella empeoró con rapidez, y tras pasar dos largos meses en estado vegetativo un paro cardio-respiratorio se llevo su vida. Rob simplemente no lo podía creer, hacia tan solo unos meses decoraban ansiosamente la habitación que ocuparía su tan esperado hijo y hoy debía enterrar a su esposa y los sueños de formar una familia._  
_El tiempo pasó, y él aprendió a sobrellevar el dolor, con pesar y con el incondicional apoyo de su familia, salió adelante. Pero aún no todo estaba en su lugar. Ese anhelo de un hijo con Abby, aun podía hacerse realidad._  
_Casi un año después del accidente, se contactaron de la clínica para preguntar que haría con los óvulos fecundados, el tras concretar una cita con el Dr. Scott, encontró las posibilidad de concretar el sueño de su matrimonio en manos de un vientre de alquiler, tenía la posibilidad de tener a ese pequeño ser que le recordara a su amada esposa, un bebé con el que ambos habían soñado por más de cinco años. _  
_¿Era capaz de valerse el solo con un bebé? ¿Podría cumplir con el papel de mamá y papá a la vez? La respuesta era si, haría su mayor intento por hacer feliz a su hijo, al hijo que era fruto de tanto amor y que por tanto tiempo habían deseado. Encontró una nueva razón para salir adelante, cumplir con lo que le prometió a su amada esposa: Ser feliz con alguien más._  
_Con el apoyo de su hermana Kimberley, Robert acudió a una agencia de alquiler de vientres y estudió a varias candidatas para albergar durante el embarazo a su hijo, pero ninguna le convencía, no era capaz de confiar algo tan preciado y único como su bebé a una completa extraña._  
_Viendo el dilema en su Rob, Kim le propuso ser ella quien lleve a su sobrino en su vientre, quien mejor que ella para cuidar y proteger al único hijo de su hermano y quien fuera su mejor amiga. Ella aún no estaba preparada para ser madre, pero esto no era sobre ella, esto la convertía en una incubadora humana que protegería a este pequeño y lo amaría desde un principio como lo que era: su único sobrino._  
_Finalmente el día 26 de noviembre de 2013 los ovulos fecundados por su hermano fueron implantados en su interior. Ahora solo restaba esperar que dentro de dos semanas el resultado de la prueba sea: Positivo._

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció la historia? ¿Me dejan comentarios?**


	2. Capitulo 2: positivo

**_Chicas les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta loca historia, espero que lo disfruten mucho!_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 2: Positivo_**

La mañana del 26 de noviembre la clínica Fertility era un caos, Rachel la secretaria estaba con un fuerte estado gripal por lo que no había podido concurrir a su trabajo. El Dr. Stevenson se encontraba en un congreso en Washington, y dos de las tres especialistas en fertilización asistidas debían dividirse todas las tareas.

Para ese día solo estaban asignadas cinco tratamiento, dos de los cuales se realizarían por la mañana.

A las 9:00 am, llego la Señorita Mydoll, una joven de 25 años a la que hacía cinco días se le habían extraído sus óvulos para realizar la fecundación in vitro utilizando los espermas de un donante anónimo. Una vez que la Dra. Cullingam examinó el expediente de la paciente y la acomodó en su consultorio, se retiró del mismo para buscar los embriones y proceder a la implantación.

En el laboratorio, abrió el refrigerador donde guardaban las muestras, y tras elegir la correspondiente al código de barras que figuraba en el expediente, la dejó en la mesa. En ese momento el teléfono de la recepción sonó y ella corrió a atender la llamada.

El Dr. Passell, tras escuchar el teléfono también caminó hasta recepción pero al ver que la Dra. Cullingam tomaba dicha llamada se dirigió al laboratorio para tomar el material de la Señorita Kimberley Bennett, a ella se le implantarían los óvulos fecundados por su hermano y su difunta esposa.

El médico dejó el historial médico sobre el escritorio, saco la muestra y justo cuando se disponía a llevarla al consultorio su móvil sonó, dejo la muestra en la mesa, sin percatarse que al lado estaba otra capsula con embriones.

La Dra. Cullingam entró al laboratorio, tomó el expediente que estaba sobre una de las mesas, leyó una vez más los datos de su paciente mujer, 25 años, el peso, altura, fechas de ultimas menstruaciones, antecedentes médicos, etc. y tomó la muestra que se encontraba a su derecha. Dejando nuevamente la carpeta sobre la mesa.

Una vez preparado todo el material, cruzó dos palabras con el Dr. Passell quien ya había tomado la carpeta de su paciente y la muestra para llevar los óvulos implantados.

Media hora más tarde, ambos profesionales, archivaban los expedientes médicos de sus pacientes y aguardaban la recuperación de ellas para darlas de alta.

Anna, esperaba ansiosa poder salir y retomar sus actividades, sabía que se venían días difíciles, tendría que ser paciente, cosa que tratándose de la posibilidad de tener un nuevo bebé parecía imposible, sobretodo sumado a la ansiedad que expresaba la pequeña Sophie.

Se relajo tanto que se quedó dormida, es que la noche anterior no había pegado un ojo intentando calmar a la pequeña que la llenaba de preguntas.

Mientras tanto en el consultorio contiguo Robert no dejaba de caminar de un lado para otro, nervioso como hacía mucho tiempo no lo estaba.

— ¿Puedes dejar de caminar como loco Robert? — Dijo una impaciente Kim

— La verdad princesa no. Estoy muy nervioso, no puedo creer tener esta oportunidad.

— Sé que esto es algo muy importante hermanito, pero necesito estar tranquila y contigo en este estado eso es imposible. — Sonrió dulcemente— Sé que todo irá bien, veras que desde donde sea que esté Abby hará lo posible para hacerte feliz.

Una lagrima escapo de los ojos del que aparentaba ser un hombre de acero.

— Eso espero linda, la verdad quiero intentar ser feliz, y sé que si logramos tener un bebé lo lograré.

— Ven aquí y dame un abrazo muy muy fuerte.

Y así fue, los hermanos Bennett se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de sueños y esperanzas.

Esa tarde cuando llego a la casa, a Anna le fue imposible no tirarse a la cama a llorar, eran tantas emociones las que contenía que se vio desbordada, tenía muchas ilusiones en formar una gran familia. Desde que cumplió dieciséis años y había quedado a cargo de su abuela luego de que sus padres fallecieran, ella anhelaba estar rodeada por mucha gente, pero eso no le fue posible. En la preparatoria a la que asistía era solo una más de las tantas niñas que por ahí circulaba pero no se hacía notar. Bueno eso fue hasta que empezó a salir con Richard, y pasó a ser en muchas ocasiones objeto de burla para las populares porristas, y luego de ser humillada en el baile de graduación, decidió que no volvería a entablar amistades con cualquiera.

Su paso por la universidad, fue también casi desapercibido,. tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo como camarera en un café y luego repartía sus horas entre el estudio y el cuidado de Sophie, finalmente por recomendación de varios profesores consiguió una vacante como asistente editorial en Brocase & asociados, una importante editorial de New York.

Su abuela murió ese mismo año, y solo contaba con el apoyo de Diana y Melanie sus mejores amigas, al igual que Tim y Josh quienes eran los novios de ellas.

Tenía miedo, esa sensación de que pronto todo cambiaría, y por primera vez desde que se había propuesto volver a incursionar en la maternidad pensaba que a lo mejor no había sido la decisión correcta.

No supo bien cuando se quedo dormida, ni que hora era, solo despertó porque la voz de su pequeño solcito la llamaba.

— Mami, mamita... ¡vamos a comer! — susurraba bajito en su oído.

—¡Ven aquí mi amor! — dijo mientras abrazaba a la pequeña y la llevaba consigo a la cama. Luego de muchos besos, abrazos y algunas cosquillas, ambas se levantaron a cenar.

En la cocina la esperaban sus amigas, quienes la abrazaron y apoyaron en lo que sería unos días cargados de tensión.

Quince días habían pasado, Robert no aguantó más y sin siquiera aguardar a la consulta y análisis de sangre, luego de salir de su oficina paso por una farmacia y compro un test de embarazo para que su hermana se lo realizara a la brevedad.

— Hola Kim, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? — pregunto ansiosamente aún sin entrar al departamento de su hermana.

— Hola Rob, pasa... y como te dije hace media hora estoy bien, no siento nada distinto. — Rodó sus ojos y puso cara de estar agotada de la sobreprotección que le brindaba, por un momento pensó en lo que sucedería una vez confirmado el embarazo.

— Disculpa Kim si estoy siendo un poco pesado, pero de veras no sé cómo manejar esta ansiedad.

— Dame lo que tienes en esa bolsa, porque de seguro traes una prueba de embarazo.

— Toma, y... son tres

La joven tomó en sus manos la bolsa de papel que tenía las cajitas rosas y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Tras seguir las instrucciones y aguardar el tiempo indicado. Salió corriendo a ver a su hermano. Lo vio parado en la puerta de la cocina y sin pensarlo saltó hacía él enroscando sus piernas a la cintura del joven y sus brazos a su cuello.

— ¡Felicitaciones vas a ser papá! — Dijo la joven emocionada ante las lagrimas de su hermano.

Él la bajo y por primera vez le hablo al pequeño ser que crecía en la panza de su hermana.

— Hola bebé, ¡Gracias por venir! No sabes lo feliz que haces a tu papi al saber que vendrás a este mundo.

En la otra punta de la cuidad, la joven Anna junto con su pequeña hija caminaban por el centro comercial.

— Mami debemos comprarle ropa a mi hermanito, y pañales, leche, una carriola, la cuna, la sillita para comer — enumeraba la pequeña mientras arrastraba a su madre a una gran tienda de bebes.

— Primero debemos saber si estoy embarazada cariño, debemos esperar que él medico me examine Sophie. — contesto pacientemente.

— Pero debes ir al médico pasado mañana mami, ¿No hay otra forma de saber si tengo un nuevo hermanito aquí?— Dijo la niña acariciando el vientre aún plano de su madre.

— Bien iremos a una farmacia y compraremos una prueba casera, pero no siempre es muy confiable. — Explicó.

— Seguro que dice que siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Ambas se dirigieron luego de pasar rápidamente por la farmacia a su departamento. Allí la pequeña tomó la caja y sacó el papel que contenía todas las instrucciones y empezó a leérselo a su mamá.

Anna tomó el test y cumplió con todo lo que su hija le dijo y antes del tiempo previsto la pantalla le regalaba la hermosa palabra "EMBARAZADA"

— Sophie, ven aquí pequeña...— tomó la mano de su hija y la apoyó en su abdomen— saluda a tu hermanito o hermanita.

Ambas se abrazaron y lloraron y rieron de felicidad, al fin la familia Mydoll tendría un nuevo integrante.

* * *

¿Que les pareció el capitulo?


	3. Cap 3: El Problema

**Chicas cómo estan? espero que muy bien. Antes que nada, mil disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, es solo que se me había ido la inspiración y ademas para escribir necesito meterme en los personajes y sentir como sienten ellos, lo cuál por ahi es demasiado complicado en temas tan delicados y controvenciales como estos. Por eso les pido paciencia a la hora de las actualizaciones. Yo por mi parte haré el mayor intento para que sea lo más rapido posible.**

**Muchisimas gracias por su tiempo, por su apoyo incondicional en cada una de mis historias y por sus comentarios.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: El problema**

Dos días más tarde, Anna estaba esperando a que el Dr. Scott la atendiera. Esta era su primer consulta prenatal.

Diez minutos más tarde el facultativo examinaba el expediente prestando especial atención a lo acontecido días atrás en el procedimiento realizado, cuando se percató que los número del código de barras de los óvulos extraídos no coincidían con los del producto implantado. Ese era un grandísimo error que podía perjudicar toda la reputación de él y su prestigiosa clínica.

— Anna, te voy a pedir que pases por el laboratorio para que te extraigan sangre y analicemos tus valores. — Explicó el médico, tratando de buscar tiempo y una buena explicación de lo que sucedía.

La joven muchacha, tomó su bolso y la pedido de los análisis y se dirigió al laboratorio sin siquiera sospechar lo que sucedía. Cuando la joven se retiró del consultorio, el Dr. Scott mandó a llamar a la Dra. Cullingam para pedirle explicaciones.

— Adam, ¿qué sucede?— Preguntó la médica en cuanto entro en el consultorio de su colega.

— ¿Me puedes explicar por qué diablos en mi paciente no coinciden el numero de los óvulos extraídos y los implantados? ¿Me puedes explicar que le digo a esta mujer? ¿Cómo le explico que el bebé que tiene dentro no es su hijo?

Sarah no podía procesar aún las palabras de su jefe, ese hombre le estaba diciendo que había implantado los embriones equivocados. Su carrera estaba acabada, eso lo sabía, pero aún no entendía como podía haber ocurrido eso.

Tomó el expediente, vio la fecha y entendió todo. Ese día la clínica era un caos, y en medio de ese caos habían cometido un gran error.

Rachel por el intercomunicador anunció que los Bennett había llegado a esa consulta. Tomo el expediente y comprobó que a esta pareja se le había implantado el ovulo fecundado de la Señorita Mydoll. Por ende envió a los hermanos a realizarse la prueba de laboratorio antes de pensar una estrategia para darles la novedad.

Una hora más tarde el Dr. Scott, el Dr. Passell, la Dra. Cullingam y el Dr. Stevenson, quien era el director y socio junto con el primero, aguardaban en la sala de juntas al abogado de la clínica, y a los involucrados.

Finalmente con los resultados en mano, las cosas estaban más complicadas de lo esperado. Las dos inseminaciones habían sido exitosas, eso significaba que había al menos dos niños en el vientre equivocado, no sabían cómo reaccionarían las familias implicadas, si iban a decidir abortar, o cómo diablos resolverían el problema. Y a ellos también les interesaba conocer que clase de acciones tomarían contra la clínica, ya que hasta podían ir presos por mala praxis.

Sin dilatar la situación más, y ya con el abogado presente, pidieron a Rachel que hicieran pasar a los pacientes.

Tras el anuncio de la secretaria de ir los tres a la sala de juntas, no comprendían nada de lo que sucedían.

- Señora. Mydoll, Señorita y Señor Bennett - Saludaron todos los médicos.

— Bien, seguramente se preguntarán por qué los hemos hecho pasar a la sala de juntas y los reunimos a ambos. — respiró profundo — La razón es porque hoy revisando los expedientes nos hemos percatado de un error.

— ¡¿Un error?!— prácticamente gritaron Robert y Anna.

— Si, lamentablemente en el momento de realizar el implante de los óvulos no se realizó como debería ser.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con que el implante no se realizó como debía ser? — preguntó un exaltado Robert.

— Por un error humano, los óvulos que debían implantarse en el vientre de la señorita Bennett se han implantado en la señora Mydoll, y los de ella en su hermana. — respondió el Dr. Stevenson.

Anna, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no daba crédito a esas palabras.

— Me está diciendo doctor que estoy embaraza, pero no es mi hijo el que tengo en el vientre. — Dijo aún conmocionada.

— Efectivamente Anna, en tu vientre cargas al bebé de los Bennett

La joven solo quería matar al médico, ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo podrían ellos informarles tan tranquilamente tremendo error cometido.

— Bueno, entiendo que quieran pensar en todas las posibilidades que tienen, si ustedes desean se podrían realizar un aborto y una nueva inseminación artificial para que cada quien lleve a su bebé. — Sugirió el Dr. Stevenson.

— Está insinuando que matemos a nuestros hijos y volvamos a someternos a un tratamiento para que no se repita el error. No se da cuenta que es un ser vivo, que piensa que es algo sin importancia, como puede ser alguien tan frio. — grito exaltada Anna.

— Realmente están locos, los demandaremos por esto, nunca más volverán a ejercer la medicina— completo Robert.

— Sr. Bennett, deberíamos tratar de solucionar las cosas de otra manera que sea benéfica para todos. — Trato de explicar el abogado.

— Lo que arreglaran lo harán con la justicia, esto no quedará así — Dijo Anna antes de levantarse y con los ojos llorosos dirigirse a la salida.

Robert, al ver que la joven muchacha se marchaba también se levantó y con una mirada indicó a su hermana que lo siguiera.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, logró ver en un auto como la mujer que ahora llevaba a su hijo, lloraba desconsoladamente. Sin dudarlo se acercó al vehículo y golpeo suavemente el cristal.

-¡Anna! Anna, por favor debemos hablar.

Ella enjuagó sus lagrimas, intentando que pasen desapercibidas para ese extraño caballero. Bajó la ventanilla y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, su mirada la cautivó, esos ojos grises, grandes y que expresaban tanto miedo le brindaron una calidez única, la hicieron sentir protegida.

— Robert ¿Verdad?— Él rubio asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué haremos?— la joven pronunció esas palabras intentando encontrar algo de consuelo en esa situación que la había dejado completamente devastada, por un segundo se le había venido a la mente la imagen de ellos intercambiando bebés recién nacidos como si fueran juguetes y se sintió completamente confundida, sabía que aunque no lo quisiese se encariñaría con este pequeñín que cargaba y cargaría en su vientre hasta el día que naciera, y no podría dárselo a sus padres sin sentir que estaría entregando a su propio hijo.

—Por qué no vamos a tomar algo y conversamos más tranquilos. — sugirió

— Hay una cafetería a dos cuadras de aquí.

— Ven iremos en mi auto, creo que no estás en condiciones de manejar.

—De verdad te lo agradezco pero no quiero volver en mi vida a esta clínica, ni siquiera para buscar mi auto de su estacionamiento.

— Tranquila, mi hermana puede ir en mi auto, mientras yo conduzco el tuyo.

Anna, solo asintió con la cabeza a la vez, que abría la puerta para descender del lado del conductor y pasarse al lugar del acompañante.

Minutos más tarde estaban los tres sentados en la cafetería, serios, cada uno ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Pero ninguno pronunciaba palabra.

Una amable camarera interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué van a ordenar?

Robert miró a las dos mujeres.

—Anna, ¿Qué deseas?— la joven mujer intentó sonreír.

—Nada, no tengo apetito.— el hombre la miró con cara de desaprobación.

—Anna, debes comer algo, si no lo haces por ti piensa en el bebé.

— Está bien, tráigame un jugo de naranja y un sándwich de jamón y queso.

— ¿Tu Kim, que deseas?

— Lo mismo que ella — contestó

— Y para mi señorita, un café bien cargado.

La camarera se retiró y ellos volvieron al silencio, Kimberly desde un poco ajena a la situación ya que sabía que no tenía mucho poder de decisión en este tema decidió hablar.

— Bien, ¿qué piensan hacer con los bebés?

— La verdad no lo sé, no sé de que manera podemos reparar este error, de lo que si estoy convencida es que no podré albergar a este bebé en mi vientre sin encariñarme con él, sin quererlo como si fuera mi hijo.— Dijo la castaña.

Ante las palabras pronunciadas por la hermosa mujer que tenía en frente, Robert se estremeció, ella sin duda sería una muy buena madre. Pero cómo entraba él en esa relación. ¿cómo podría él mantenerse junto a su hijo, sin invadir la vida de la muchacha?

— ¿Tú crees que no podrás separarte del bebé luego de dar a luz?— Preguntó Kimberly

— ¿Y tú crees que luego de cargar a un bebé por nueve meses, después de sentir sus movimientos, después de parirlo, de sentir esa sensación única de escucharlo llorar por primera vez, crees que luego de eso podremos intercambiar bebés como si fueran cartas?

— Kim, creo que Anna tiene razón, es muy complicado esto cómo para suponer que de buenas a primeras encontraremos una forma de resolver esto.

— Quizás... ellos tengan razón, quizás deberíamos abortar y empezar de nuevo, me parece una atrocidad pero no sé que puede salir de esto en caso de que sigamos adelante.— dijo con pesar Anna.

— ¡No!, eso no sería posible— él joven intentaba mantenerse calmo y tras varias respiraciones profundas hablo— Anna, esta es la última oportunidad de ser padre que tengo, en tu vientre esta mi hijo, el hijo que iba a ser implantado en el vientre de mi esposa antes de que ella muriera violentamente. Si tú decides no tener al bebé yo no podré hacer nada ya para tener un hijo.

— ¡Oh! — Exclamó sin salir del asombro e intentando retener las lágrimas— Pensé que eran una pareja.

— Kim es mi hermana

—Robert, Anna, creo que es mejor dejarlos solos y que resuelvan esto por su cuenta, al fin y al cabo yo aquí no importa mi opinión.

— Tú tienes a mi hijo, claro que importa tu opinión.

— Anna, si no proceso esto juro que no podré seguir adelante con el embarazo. Accedí a cargar al bebé de mi hermano y de mi mejor amiga y resulta que tengo en mi vientre al hijo de una desconocida y de verdad no sé si podré con esto. La castaña se estremeció, esta mujer no estaba segura de seguir con la vida de su bebé, pero a la vez ella sentía que no podía matar al pequeño que cargaba en su vientre, ese que consideraba como propio aunque genéticamente no lo era.

— Kim, por favor — Miró a su hermana de manera implorante — No tomemos ninguna decisión apresurada, por favor Anna pensemos las cosas de manera calmada y tomemos la mejor decisión para todos.

— Discúlpame Robert, pero no hay una mejor decisión para todos, o dime a caso como le explico a mi hija de solo ocho años que el hermanito que tanto ansiaba no es el bebé que crece en mi panza, y que la persona que lo tiene no está segura de seguir con el embarazo. Cuando encuentren una respuesta me llamas — Dijo mientras dejaba una tarjeta con su número sobre la mesa y se marchaba del local.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Me dejan sus comentarios?


End file.
